mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Predefinição:Transcrições
} |groupstyle = color: white; background-color: #f067a6; border-color: white; border-top: solid 1px; text-align: center; |liststyle = font-size: 83%; font-align: justified; |group1style= background-color: rgba(247, 65, 156, 1); |group2style= background-color: rgba(223, 095, 159, 1); |group3style= background-color: rgba(207, 103, 167, 1); |group4style= background-color: rgba(191, 111, 175, 1); |group5style= background-color: rgba(175, 119, 183, 1); |group6style= background-color: rgba(159, 127, 191, 1); font-size: 90%; |group1 = 1ª Temporada |list1 = A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 • A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 • O Convite Extra/ A Dona dos Convites • Temporada de Coice na Macieira • A Rainha das Brincadeiras • Caçadores de Exibicionistas • Dracofobia • Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir • Rédea nas Fofocas • A Praga do Século • Passagem do Inverno • Em Busca da Marca Especial • A Corrida das Folhas • Feita para o Sucesso • Sentido Pinkie • Arco-Íris Supersônico • A Mestra do Olhar • As Artistas • Os Cães-Diamante • O Verde não Fica bem em Você • Barril de Pólvora • Um Pássaro no Casco • As Crônicas das Marcas • Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também • Festa de uma Só • A Melhor Noite de Todas |group2 = 2ª Temporada |list2 = Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 • Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 • Lição Zero • Eclipse da Luna • Encontro das Irmãs de Casco • Belas Pústulas • Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! • A Misteriosa Égua do Bem • A Simplicidade e a Elite • O Segredo do meu Excesso • Noite da Lareira Calorosa • Dia de Valorização da Família • Os Bebês Cake • O Último Rodeio • O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 • Leia e Chore • Dia do Coração • Finalmente um Amigo • Fazendo Pé Firme • Já Estava na Hora • A Busca do Dragão • A Fluttershy Furacão • Ponyville Confidencial • Mistério no Expresso da Amizade • Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 • Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 |group3 = 3ª Temporada |list3 = O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 • O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 • Excesso de Pinkie Pies • Uma Maçã Ruim • Duelo Mágico • Com Insônia em Ponyville • Academia Wonderbolts • Reunião da Família Apple • Spike às suas Ordens • Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas • Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis • Jogos para Pôneis • A Cura do Mistério Mágico |group4 = 4ª Temporada |list4 = A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 • A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 • O Castelo • Daring Do • Voo ao Infinito • Pôneis Poderosos • Morcegos! • Rarity Vai para Manehattan • Pinkie Apple Pie • A Queda de Rainbow • Três É Demais • Orgulhosa Pinkie • Modos Simples • Filli Vanilli • Encontro com a Twilight • Não é Fácil Ser Breezies • Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim • A Visita de Maud • Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? • Salto de Fé • Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 • Trocas! • Manifestação Inspiradora • Jogos de Equestria • O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 • O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 |group5 = 5ª Temporada |list5 = O Mapa das "Cutie Marks", Primeira Parte • O Mapa das "Cutie Marks", Segunda Parte • Castelo, Doce Castelo • Alegrias e Tristezas • Obrigada pela Lembrança • O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa • Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia • O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone • Um Pedaço da Vida • Princesa Spike • Festa Estragada • Fazendo as Pazes • Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? • Canterlot Boutique • Rarity Investigates! • Made in Manehattan • Brotherhooves Social • Crusaders of the Lost Mark • The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows • Hearthbreakers • Scare Master • What About Discord? • The Hooffields and McColts • The Mane Attraction • The Cutie Re-Mark Pt. 1 • The Cutie Re-Mark Pt. 2 |group6 = Equestria Girls |list6 = ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' • [[Transcrições/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação|Curtas de animação de Rainbow Rocks]] • ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' • [[Transcrições/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade/Curtas de animação|Curtas de animação de Jogos da Amizade]] • My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade }}